Fill Me With Your Poison
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: !SHADOW SOULS SPOILERS! After Damon became mortal Elena&Stefan think they are all free until Shinichi decides to play one more game- he uses magic to trap Elena&Damon, forcing them to finally prove their love...or die. Full Summary inside. :Lemons:


_**The Vampire Diaries Novel FanFiction**_

_**Title: **__Fill Me with Your Poison_

_From the song: E.T. by Katy Perry_

_**Pairing:**__ Damon/Elena_

_**Rating: **__M (For Language, Violence and Lemony Lemons!)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope L.J. Smith doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about Damon and Elena! I can't write as poetic as her, so I don't own the Novels. If I did, Elena would SOOO end up with Damon. (DON'T FAIL US LISA JANE SMITH!)_

_**Summary:**__ SPOILERS FOR SHADOW SOULS!_

_After Damon became mortal, Elena&Stefan think they are all free from Shinichi&Misao, Until Shinichi remembers the love Damon felt for Elena when he possessed the crafty bastard he is, he decides to use magic to trap Elena&Damon, forcing them or prove the lengths of their love…or die._

_And he may have done something a little…extra to Damon._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Infect Me with Your Love**_

"Damon? Damon? Wake up!" Elena began shaking his shoulder until he finally opened his eyes.

"Elena…"

"Damon." She smiled with relief.

"What happened?" He stared at the scratch on Elena's cheek and her sweaty blonde hair. He tried to move but he couldn't move.

"Damon, stop!" Elena's blue eyes stared fearfully above him.

He, too, looked at saw that there were metal chains keeping him to the wall and his now human wrists were bleeding.

"_Cazzo_."

"Um…here, let me help you." She stood on her tip-toes and tried to pull the arm restraints off. "They won't come off!" She stood flat on her feet and she felt something hard push up against her. "Damon!" She gasped. What the hell? Was he getting off on this?

"I…" Damon growled in frustration. If he was still a vampire he could come up with the plan to get Elena out of here – wherever "here" was.

_Damoooon… _They heard his name and looked around there was nothing. It looked as though they were in a warehouse of some sort. The walls were all made of steel, but there were no doors or windows.

_Shit. _"Shinichi!" Damon yelled out and a chuckle responded to him.

"Too, too smart, Damon."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I am watching you. From a safe distance."

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"You two are trapped inside one of the many worlds I have created. And you will be trapped for a while."

"What? Why?"

When he didn't answer, Elena said softly, ignoring Damon's erection for a moment, "What did you do to Damon?" Surely even _Damon_ wasn't that sadistic.

Shinichi chuckled. "Well, dear old Damon's human now."

"I know _that_," She rolled her eyes. "I mean the, uh…"

"Oh! The state of permanent arousal?"

"PERMANENT?" Damon yelled.

"Well, Miss Elena, when I had possessed Damon," Elena cringed at the memory. "I realized how much he…wanted you. And I also know the extent of your desire also, so…if you really care about Damon's well-being – as well as yours, I suppose – you will have to finally give in to your desires."

"Wait, what?" Elena frowned.

Shinichi chuckled again. "Dear little Elena. You may be a virgin but you are no saint." Elena's pale cheeks turned pink. "Pretty soon, Damon will be in quite a lot of pain, and I'm sure looking at you will not help that at all."

"But-"

"I'm sorry I must be going now."

"Shinichi!" They called, but were greeted with no answer.

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing." Damon said flatly, his dark eyes cold. "Absolutely nothing."

"There's gotta be something we can-" Suddenly a small piece of thick whitepaper appeared in Elena's hand.

_**#1: Damon's desire will only increase the longer you wait. After you please him once, the two of you will have 1 hour to rest.**_

"What the hell?" Elena frowned and held up the note so Damon could read it.

He groaned and threw his head back in grief and Elena swallowed hard.

She took a step towards him and he immediately glared at her. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

She frowned at him. She thought he'd always wanted her, and now he doesn't?

"Damon-"

"No!" He said, and then he looked more miserable than angry. "I won't let you."

"Why not?" She asked stubbornly. "I thought you wanted me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And I thought you wanted my dear _brother_."

Elena frowned. "I still do. I just…"

"_Good."_ He snapped. "I won't let you pleasure me while you two are still in love." He knew she was in love with him, too, but it was best not to add that part.

"Fine." I yelled and walked about two steps away, sitting on the floor, looking up at Damon.

They sat there like that for about 30 minutes before she felt Damon getting restless. She looked up at him to see him wiggling around slightly, a look of sheer frustration on his face.

_He said he didn't want me, so I won't help him._

To be honest, Elena had wondered what it would be like to please Damon. She'd be lying if she said she'd never fantasized about it before…

She licked her lips.

Suddenly another note appeared on the floor beside her. She carefully picked it up.

_**#2 if you please Damon every hour, he will be released tomorrow at 29:66.**_

"22:66? What?"

"Some creatures go by other times. It's 6:00 A.M. Why?"

She read the note to him and noticed his eyes getting darker with rage.

"Well, if I…" She swallowed, unwilling to say it. "Until 6 tomorrow, then you can leave, right?"

"But what about you?"

Elena shrugged.


End file.
